


Lemmie Have Hanging Headphones please

by DustPhoenix



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Michael and Chloe stop being horny in public, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustPhoenix/pseuds/DustPhoenix
Summary: Jake tries to invite Michael and Chloe over, Chloe is needy.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger & Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Michael Mell/Chloe Valentine
Series: One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009650
Kudos: 6





	Lemmie Have Hanging Headphones please

A smile was on Michael’s face as he held Chloe close, running his fingers through her hair as he hummed. He ignored the distance chatter of the cafeteria. He just ended up pulling her closer. Up until Jake approached the two of them.

"Hey, Michael. Wanna come over to my house with Chloe? Jeremy is gonna be there as well. You two can ramble about your datemates." Jake hummed as he leaned onto the table, slowly moving to sit down on it.

"Sure." Michael had rolled his eyes, his sarcastic tone was fairly visible, he rolled his eyes as he leaned back. He just kept Chloe first as he let Jake continue to ramble. He gave Jeremy a playful side eyes, he knew exactly what he had planned. He was going to get pranked in some way.

"You better come over, Micha. I don't want to drink all the hot chocolate by myself." Jeremy grinned, he honestly didn't, but he still hoped his friend came over.

"Fine fine fine." Michael sighed. Chloe was beginning to play with his hair now due to the lack of attention he was giving her. She was beginning to kiss at his neck. "Chlo, what did I say about doing this at school." Michael sighed.

Chloe still continued, a grin on her face. She knew what she was doing at this point. She began to nip at some spots on Michael's neck, causing Michael to wiggle a tiny bit. She loved getting Michael to react like this in public.

"Chloe." Michael growled out in a more demanding voice. He loved Chloe very much, but now wasn't the time for her to be doing this.

"Micha, you keep forgetting who the dom in this relationship is." Chloe muttered into his ear, causing him to fluster right up. "You may seem like it, but you won't turn me down."

"Alright, that's enough. Chloe, stop teasing your boyfriend in public." Jake sighed, deciding on being a cock block and not getting cock blocked. "Jere, come on, let's go find somewhere else to sit, we don't need the horny vibes until we get home."

Jeremy squeaked and nodded, going right up to Jake as the two of them walked off. His face all flustered. He didn't want to watch Chloe and Michael right now.

Chloe only chuckled. "Well, that's the way to get all your attention, I better remember that." Chloe winked, only causing Michael to fluster a darker red.


End file.
